vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
LichDude
Colonel LichDude (RP name Tyrhus Kharnerus) was a high-ranking Officer in the Vaktovian Empire, and a former Supervisor in the Roblox Assault Team when it was under the command of donkeyo4 (ColourTheory). He has autism, though this has not proved to hinder any part of his Vaktovian career, and he is an ardent supporter of communism, as partially denoted by his favourite colour being red. He is no longer in the Vaktovian Empire, having retired as a result of enrolment into college and extreme inactivity. Career in VAK LichDude had signed up to the Vaktovian Cadets in a now-defunct academy in late 2010, when the group was still reforming itself after the admin attack. He was posted under a mentor, General Beworking, and (at the time) Captain Donjato Alfonso Tejada (Donjay), who both trained him in the Vaktovian ways. He graduated from the Cadets in late January, 2011. He was known for being an excellent swordfighter, a skill honed during his career in R.A.T, but this skill later diminished, in part due to inactivity and partly because of his aging computer, which posed a serious hindrance to his fighting skill. Nevertheless, he participated in several major raids and a few Final Battles against other clans, most notably against UAF in July 2011, in which he single-handedly knocked out a UAF soldier and assisted in the removal of three others, before finally being defeated himself. For his skill, he was allowed to skip the rank of Private First Class and was promoted straight to Corporal by Vaktus himself. His journey from Corporal to Sergeant, and Sergeant to Lieutenant was mostly in relation to his active participation in several other wars, such as against ESS and JC- old enemies that he had previously fought in RAT. In his time, he had made a number of friends, some in very high places, most notably Stroudie, who was instrumental in his transition from Lieutenant to Captain and his enrolment into the officer ranks. He also befriended (at-the-time) Colonel BishoBlox and is still a senior member of the Kharnerus Family. However, it was the war against RAT that was the crucial turning point in his philosophy. He had recently been on holiday and his fighting skill had critically deteriorated, so he was totally unprepared for the war. The first Final Battle against RAT - in which ColourTheory had personally banned a large number of Vaktovian soldiers and claimed victory, a charge he vehemently denies - had a very adverse effect on him, and caused him to become full of hatred for all non-Vaktovians. He would spend the next month in isolation, overwhelmed by stress, partly induced by his self-loathing for not being good enough. During this period of inactivity, he began to question his loyalties with Vaktovia, and announced he was going to retire, but time spent contemplating his philosophies and seeking help, coupled with rescue cries issued by his closest friends, caused him to reconsider his decision. His new, revamped philosophy centred around non-participation in "pointless" battles, rather devoting his time in Vaktovia to enjoying his time in the group and offering helpful advice and information to the ranks of Vaktovia, only joining in active combat occasionally, and this philosophy has remained to this day. Controversy LichDude's non-combatant stance has drawn active criticism from several Vaktovians, including, on one occasion, an unnamed officer who had submitted a complaint to Supreme General Dologan about him for being inactive. He frequently blasts those who call him inactive, both on a serious note and, in the forums, humorously. His definition of "active" is coming online daily and speaking to other Vaktovians, which did not help the case when he was finally brought up about it prior to his retirement. His stance of reason-over-authority has also drawn negative attention from a number of conservative Vaktovians and the more hardcore role players within the group, who believe that the word of Vaktus and the Generals is final no matter the occasion. LichDude is also a critic of Ex-General Aerys Drake (Halorabbit), in part due to an incident in which Aerys made very frequent requests for breaks (which LichDude attributed to boredom and unwillingness to cooperate) during a joint Drake-Kharnerus meeting hosted in late 2012. He also dislikes him due to a very poor first impression in which he viewed a more arrogant Aerys with a grumpy attitude. LichDude is also the inventor of Generalitis, a 'disorder' in which a normally lively Officer, upon being promoted to General, becomes highly irritable and develops a dour, authoritarian personality. This running joke has existed since LichDude was a Sergeant and is believed to have developed from first-hand experiences with newly promoted Generals attempting to prove to the Emperor that they are skilled enough commanders for the job. He has been criticised for this by several people, although most Vaktovians understand that the whole term is intended to be a joke. Category:People